Love vs.Destiny
by JupiterHime
Summary: (on hold for now)Usagi is taken in a horrible accident. To heal her senshi's pain she removes all memory of her. A year later she returns but the problem is Mamoru has already found another love... Makoto.
1. AUTHOR NOTES

Hello! This is Jupiter-hime. This is my first story posted on ff.net. Review.  
  
1. Usagi's accident happens after Galaxia.  
2. The Outers are in this story. I portray them as cold and heartless. I absolutely adore the Outers but in   
this fic I need them to be heartless. In my other fics I portray as warm and sisterly. The Outers were   
not around when Usagi died so they still have all their memories.  
3. Mamoru and Makoto live together and are a couple. They have not….yet.  
4. The Inners don't remember each other.  
  



	2. Controversy

  
Makoto's P.o.V.  
  
Darkness was all around me. Where am I? I part my lips, "Mamo-  
chan?" silence answered me. I tried to open my eyes. They're already   
open. I reached my hands out to see if I could find out if I was still   
in my room. I felt nothing. My heart started to beat wildly. Where am   
I? "Somebody help me!" I yelled at the top of my voice.  
"Ugh... Makoto-san?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Ami."  
"Mizuno Ami? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"  
"Where are we?"  
"Rei-chan?" asked Ami.  
"Yeah. Why can't I see?"  
"Because it's dark in here," a sarcastic voice deadpanned. I knew   
that voice. Ten'ou Haruka.   
"Where are we Ten'ou-san?" I hissed. Light flooded wherever we   
were. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. I looked around the room.   
We were in this old palace sitting at a long table. It was old and made   
of crystal. I noticed Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Aino Minako, and Mamo-chan.   
He was directly across from me. I smiled at him. He noticed and smiled   
back at me. I continued to scan the room. I noticed four women standing   
at the door. Each wearing scantily clad clothing. They looked familiar.  
"What are we doing here?" Mamoru asked warily.  
"You are hear to remember the past," the one with the big key   
answered.  
"Past?" Rei asked. The one with a key raised her key. It glowed.   
Memories bombarded us. Memories of the Silver Millennium, Beryl and all   
our foes. Memories of Princess Serenity and Usagi and...Endymion. My   
Mamo-chan and her. The memories eventually stopped. I turned toward the   
head of the table and noticed Princess Serenity standing slightly ahead   
of the Outer Senshi. Mamoru in his Endymion form rushed to her and   
embraced her. They were kissing. My Mamo-chan was kissing another   
woman. The woman he was destined to be with. I looked down at the   
table. Tears started to gather. No, I would not cry. I could feel   
someone staring at me. Sailor Pluto was staring at me with a look that   
said " I'm sorry, but I had to." "No you didn't," I mouthed to her.   
She turned her head away. They were still kissing. Pluto raised her   
key. Everything went black.  
I shot out of bed. Maybe it was some bad made up dream. I had   
just made it up. That's it.  
"Karei?" Mamoru stared at me apologetically. Then I knew. It   
really had happened. He and Usagi were back together. I got up from my   
bed, went to my closet, and grabbed my suitcase. I threw it on the bed.  
"What are you doing?" he asked. It sounded like he actually   
cared. I turned my back to him and started to pack my clothes.  
"I'll have everything out by Tuesday," it was Sunday.  
"No!" he practically shouted. I whirled to look at him. His eyes   
were filled with despair.   
  
Mamoru's P.o.V.  
  
Her eyes clouded with confusion, "I mean. I don't know what I   
mean, but don't go Karei. I still do love you," I remember the first   
time I told her that. It was a month ago. I'd never loved anyone, or at   
least didn't remember loving anyone. She moved in because her uncle who   
had been supporting her died and his son refused to support her, so I,   
being her acquaintance, decided to let her stay with me until she could   
get enough money for an apartment. Strictly friendly help. But when she   
moved in a year and a month ago everything changed. Barriers that I had   
built for 22 years came tumbling down. She was different from other   
girls. She dived into her food instead of picking at it, she loved   
sports and fighting, she was rough and tough but gentle at the same   
time, she was strong yet fragile, she was beautiful yet not conceited,   
she was...perfect. A month later we were going out. Our relationship was   
blissful. We had our fights but they lasted longer than a day because   
we had made a vow never to go to bed angry. Last month I realized I   
loved her. I told her that. She was beyond delighted, she told me she   
loved me too. We were inseparable. I was planning to ask her to marry   
me on her 18th birthday, which was a week away.  
"Huh?" she snapped me out of my trance.  
"Please don't leave me. I still love you," I said desperately.  
"Did you still love me when you had your tongue rammed down her   
throat," I flinched.  
"I don't know what I was thinking. It was the spur of the moment.   
I was overwhelmed by memories."  
"Do you love me or her?" she whispered. Did I love Serenity? I   
love her, yes, but I love Makoto too, "I thought so."  
She starts packing again, "I love you Makoto, but I think I still   
love Serenity."  
"No you can only love one person," I knew what she meant. If you   
were really in love with someone then you couldn't be in love with   
anybody else. I couldn't find anything to say. She continued to pack. I   
watched her desperately.  
"Where are you going to go?" maybe I had her there.  
"Rei's house," I flinched remembering that they were friends once   
more. She grabbed her now full suitcase and stalked to the door. She   
opened the door and turned to look at me.  
"Please..." was all I could say. Her eyes regarded me sadly. Then   
she turned and walked out of my apartment and out of my life. She   
stepped into the elevator. A sole tear escaped my eye.  
  
Makoto's P.o.V.  
  
Tears threatened to fall. No, I would not cry. Especially because   
I didn't want Rei to pity me. I sighed Rei's house was 10 miles from   
our-his- apartment. And I had to lug this heavy suitcase, it was 4 a.m.   
and, I had no money. Great. I should have grabbed money or at least my   
convertible. I knew why I hadn't brought money or my convertible,   
because he gave them to me. I walked for 20 minutes when a yellow   
convertible with it top up slowed next to me. Oh great, just what I   
needed some horny guy trying to make a move on me. I continue and   
ignored the car. It slowed to a crawl next and the window came down. It   
was Michiru. What the-  
"Hi, Mako-chan, hop on in and we'll give you a ride," I was   
tempted to say shove it, but had barely walked a mile and was starting   
to get tired. I threw my suitcase in the trunk and sat in the back next   
to, surprise, Setsuna and behind Haruka. Setsuna didn't look at me.   
Well at least she had a conscience. We drove in silence for a while   
then it hit me. It was 4:30.  
"What are you guys doing at 4:30 in the morning?"  
"Taking a drive," answered Haruka.  
"At 4:30 in the morning," I snorted.  
"It's not half as weird as walking with a suitcase at 4:30 in the   
morning and still wearing your PJs," Setsuna answered still not looking   
at me. I looked down realizing I hadn't changed out of my pajamas.   
Haruka snorted and Michiru smiled. I turned and looked out the window   
cheeks flaming. We drove some more until Michiru broke the silence,  
"They belong together," I should have known, "and they will be   
together.  
"Is that a threat?" I asked.  
"No just a fact," Haruka assured.  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"They belong together. They are going to rule Crystal Tokyo   
together. Have Chibi-Usa. They are meant for each other," I didn't want   
to hear this.  
"Let me out."  
"Mako-chan, try to be reasonable-"  
"Let me out," I said more forcefully  
"Mako-chan-" Haruka began. I leaned forward and pulled her seat   
belt, from the bottom, towards me. It strangled her. She let go of the   
wheel and put her hands to her throat trying to pull off the seatbelt.   
The car swerved and we were now in the wrong lane with a giant truck   
coming at us to fast to stop. I still held onto Haruka's seatbelt.   
Michiru screamed, grabbed the wheel, and swerved. We did a 360 onto the   
grass and stopped. I let go of Haruka's seatbelt. She leaned forward   
gasping for air. Michiru stared ahead in shock. Setsuna smiled as if   
amused. Two lesbians and a crazy woman, man, I feel sorry for Hotaru-  
chan. I opened my door and jumped out. I kicked the trunk hard and it   
opened. I grabbed my suitcase and walked away.   
"Makoto!" Setsuna screamed. Give up would you, "You're going in   
the wrong direction. Rei's house is in this direction," I stopped. Crap   
she was right. I turned around and walked quickly pass them. Haruka was   
in shock at the fact that I would do attempt to kill them and Michiru   
was trying to not throw up. I smiled. Wait a second how did she know I   
was going to Rei's- she's the Guardian of Time. Oh yea. A just got   
beyond their car when a motorcycle pulled up. It didn't take me a   
second to figure out it was Mamoru. He must have followed me. He   
hastily took off his helmet. He gave me a concerned look. I glared at   
him. He adverted his eyes to the Outers' car.   
"They wouldn't pull over, so I made them," I offered. He smiled.  
"Let me give you a ride to Rei's temple."  
"You're the last person I want a ride with," he looked at the   
Outers who were quarreling, "okay 2nd to last," I turned and started   
walking. I walked for five minutes when I heard a motorcycle come   
behind me. I barely turned around before I was scooped up and put in   
the sidebar. Well, looks like I don't have a choice now. He drove me   
the last five miles of the trip.   
He dropped me off in front of Rei's. He turned and left. I   
watched him leave sadly. This relationship was supposed to work. It   
wasn't fair. I walked up the stairs of the temple clutching my   
suitcase. I knocked loudly at the door. Rei answered quickly for it   
being 4:45. She looked at me with surprise, but then realization showed   
in her eyes. She quickly ushered me in and into a spare room. I put my   
suitcase in the corner and sat down on the bed. She sat down not to far   
from me. Then I remembered, this had happened to her. Mamoru left her   
for Usagi.  
"Were you mad at Usagi when..." I let the sentence trail off   
because I realized how selfish it was. She smiled reassuringly.  
"At first, probably, yes. I wasn't in love with Mamoru-san but I   
did have strong feelings for him. But after a while I realized they   
were meant to be, and it didn't hurt anymore," he was going to leave   
me. That's what everyone thought and now I wasn't able to deny it. They   
were meant for each other destined to be. They were going to have a   
child, be the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. For the first time tears   
that were threatening to fall fell. I cried silently, no sob or scream   
just tears streaming down my face. Rei gathered me in her arms. I had   
just lost my world.  
  
Usagi's P.o.V.  
  
I walked into the arcade. I had been back three days. There she   
is. I needed to talk to her. I started toward her. She looked up and   
noticed me. Her eyes seemed to talk to me. They said "not yet. I'm not   
ready to pretend you stealing the person I love is okay with me." I   
nodded and walked past her. As I walk past her she gave me a ghostly   
smile. I wish she would let me talk with her, I have something   
important to say.  
  
Makoto's P.o.V.  
  
I tried to summon the old feelings again. The feeling of   
adoration for her. The feeling of wanting to name my first daughter   
after her. The feeling of love for this woman. I could find none. This   
woman had taken everything from me. She had given me the world when she   
first talked to me that day and she had taken something even more   
precious than her friendship, my love. If he loves her then he can't   
love you. That hurt, that hurt a lot. I didn't hate her, but she wasn't   
my precious princess anymore.  
  
Mamoru's P.o.V.  
  
Seven long days. I had been thinking for seven days. I couldn't   
figure out which one I loved or loved more. I had even done pros and   
cons. Every con turned out to be a pro also. Like Karei's temper: bad   
because it was explosive, but she was even more beautiful when she was   
pissed. And Usako's clumsiness: bad because it could get annoying, good   
because it was kinda cute. I sighed and looked around my apartment. It   
was lonely with Karei. I stared at the apartment. Neat as ever. I was   
a neat freak. So was Karei. One of or major fights was how the cabinets   
should be organized. I wanted sweet spices in one and meat spices in   
another, she wanted alphabetically. Eventually we compromised to sweet   
in one and meat in the other alphabetically arranged. If Usako and I   
married I would worry about just keeping the place clean. I remembered   
another fight me and Karei had had. She had gotten in trouble for   
fighting. I being the "guardian" had to come in and listen to the boy's   
parents go and on about how she man handled their son. They had wanted   
to sue but I was able to convince them otherwise. We had argued until 5   
in the morning about how irresponsible and careless she was being. If I   
were with Usako I wouldn't have to worry about that... I had made my   
decision. I ran to my phone and dialed Ami's number.  
"Ami, call everyone together for a meeting at the temple in a   
half an hour," I hung up before she could argue. I jumped into my   
shower. I knew whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.  
  
She entered the temple without the littlest emotion. Prideful   
woman. I watched Makoto sit down at the table. I glanced at all of   
them. Ami, Rei, and Minako looked like they were ready to burst. Haruka   
and Michiru looked slightly interested. Only Makoto, Usako, and Setsuna   
sat with indifference.   
"I've chosen."  
  
Makoto's P.o.V.  
  
So this was the end of the rest of my life. He would choose her.   
And I would pretend to be happy for them. After that I would go back to   
my room in the temple and commit suicide. Plain and simple. He turned   
to look at her. Well force that smile, Makoto.  
"Usako...you're caring, loving, adorable, honest, clumsy, a lot of   
fun and kind. Any guy would be lucky to have you," well here it comes,   
"you're a perfect love, but not for me," force a smile Makoto, look   
hap- wait, did he just say "not for me"? He turned to me, "Kino Makoto   
I am in love with you, you are perfect for me in every way, and I pray   
that you will forgive me."  
Did he just say he loved me? He had picked me? He stepped closer   
to me and pulled me into a standing position. He got down on one knee   
and pulled out a gorgeous emerald and diamond ring. Oh, Kami-sama,   
"Kino Makoto will you marry me?"  
I stood there in shock, "don't sot there in shock say 'yes'"   
Usagi ordered. I looked at her confused, "I was trying to tell   
everyone, but no one would listen. I don't love Mamoru," we all stared   
at her in shock. Even Setsuna was shocked, "I love him," a tall man   
that looked just like Setsuna stepped out of the shadows. He smiled at   
Setsuna,  
"Hello, baby sis."  
"Hello, Seijitsu. How did you two meet?"  
"We spent the last year together in Hawaii and fell in love."  
"You were in Hawaii this whole time?"  
"Yea," Usagi said guiltily.  
"Wait a second. We could have avoided this whole week?" I asked.   
She nodded,  
"I was trying to tell you but you wouldn't talk to me."  
"Uh, not to be rude but I can't stay in this position forever," I   
looked down at Mamoru. And blushed I had forgotten about him,  
"Yes Chiba Mamoru, I will marry you."  



	3. Family Reunion

(100 yen = $1)  
  
Makoto's P.o.V.  
  
"Look at that bottom," Seijitsu cooed. Setsuna groaned and put her face   
in her pillow, which was on the floor, "and there she is in the bathtub," all   
the girls squealed. Setsuna turned an interesting shade of red. Michiru who was   
to her right was trying her best not to laugh. Haruka who was to Michiru's right   
was snickering. Ami, Mina, Rei, and Usa-chan were gasping for air. Part of me   
was enjoying Seiji-kun showing embarrassing baby pictures of Sets-san. Yea I   
used a nickname for her. We have gotten close since the proposal a month ago.   
Mamoru and I decided to wait until I was out of college. He offered to pay me   
through college but I refused. He had done enough for me already. I felt like a   
moocher. So, the Outers hired me to cook for them every evening and clean their   
mansion from top to bottom every other Saturday. They paid generously, too   
generously. They gave me 2000 yen a day, but 1000 yen is for the meal. So I make   
1000 yen a day and 420000-yen yearly. That was enough for about three years of   
college. I got 6000 yen for cleaning the house. While working I got to know   
them. They're not as heartless and cold, as I'd believe. They were actually   
humans, "and here's her in the ballet-"  
  
"Enough!" Setsuna grabbed the photo album and threw it in fireplace. A fire   
place in the middle of summer. The Outers had a beautiful fireplace and Usa and   
Mina wanted to use it, so we put the air conditioner very high. Seijitsu smiled   
innocently at his sister.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Setsuna threw her hands up.  
  
"Yea, Setsuna, what's wrong?" Haruka asked mockingly. She was enjoying this.   
Setsuna was impossible to embarrass and here she was immensely embarrassed.   
Setsuna threw her hands up and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Could you get me some hot cocoa?" Setsuna threw Seijitsu an incredulous stare.   
He threw her an innocent look. She whirled and went in the kitchen. We all burst   
out laughing. Setsuna came back in glaring at our laughing figures. She took one   
of the two cups and offered it to him. As he reached out his hand she over turned the hot cocoa onto his lap. He screeched and jumped up.   
  
Setsuna laughed, "you think that funny?" he pushed the other cup on her. She   
screamed. She grabbed a pie for m the buffet table and threw it at Seijitsu. He   
ducked and it hit Haruka. Michiru burst out laughing. Haruka took some of the   
pie off her face and smeared it in Michiru's face. Michiru jumped up, ran to the   
table, and grabbed a handful of cream puffs and threw them at Haruka who moved.   
It hit me.   
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" we threw everything in sight that was edible. Suddenly Setsuna   
doubled in pain. The food fight stopped.  
  
"imotou, are you okay" Seijitsu knelt down next to Setsuna. I looked at her   
worriedly. The sign of Pluto flared and blinded us. What the heck...everything went black.  
  
I groaned as I came to. Where the heck are we? I looked around the   
tropical forest. Palm trees, waterfalls, and beautiful healthy animal.   
I knew one thing: I was not in Japan. I looked around for the others.   
Nope, I'm by myself.  
  
"One minute I'm at work, the next I'm here," Mamo-chan? He gave me a   
smile. I looked at his attire. He was in his prince Endymion attire. I looked at my attire and noticed that I was in princess form.  
  
"Endymion?" my voice sounded slightly different. It sounded richer and   
smoother. He looked at me confused.   
  
"Your voice..."  
  
"I know. Where are we?"  
  
" The Silver Millennium on the lush planet of Jupiter," a voice   
answered. I turned around to see a tall woman with long green hair, but   
not green like Sets-san, but sparkly lime green, and in a sailor outfit   
that looked like sailor moon's eternal stage but more decorated and the   
colors were variations of green and pink.  
  
"Who are you?" she gave me a small smile, turned and walked away.   
  
"I think that means 'follow me'," Endymion muttered. We followed her through the   
bushes. We eventually came to a large palace, but this one was different from   
the moon palace. It had an emerald tint and much larger. We walked past the   
guards and the large gold gate. Who the heck has gold gates? We walked in the large palace, through the gorgeous emerald halls, and into a large room with a large oval table. Sitting at the table were the Inners, Outers, and Seijitsu dressed in princess form. I shot Pluto a "what the heck is going on look". She shrugged helplessly. I turned and looked for the woman who had brought us here but she was gone.  
  
"I am sure you're wondering what you are doing here," a beautiful woman stepped   
out of the shadows. She looked exactly like Setsuna but older. Someone older the   
Sets-san that's a hoot.   
  
"Mother?" Setsuna acknowledged questioningly. Silence lapsed over the room. A   
sense of dread filled me.  
  
"Why did you call us here?" Haruka said impatiently.  
  
She turned and looked me in the eyes. The sense of dread escalated, "there is a problem with your relationship with Endymion."  



	4. Thank You's

I would like to thank all the people who commented on my story:  
  
Serenity Chiba: thank you for your enthusiastic reply.  
  
Tasha: because I wanted to.  
  
Meeh pinaybolt_4: it's great to know there are fellow Usagi haters.   
  
Sailor shining star: thanx. They came as I typed.  
  
Marni: thank you for looking beyond the couple and at the story itself.  
  
Lady lighting: thank you for your compliment…hehehe…  
  
Angel of darkness: I like to be different.  
  
Raindrop: actually the worse pairing in SM is Usagi/Mamoru.  
  
Not: is this supposed to be an insult or compliment?  



	5. No love lost

Mamoru's p.o.v.  
  
Silence enveloped the room.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I know but I want to make sure about what you said."  
  
"You and Princess Jupiter cannot be together-"  
  
"I can be with whoever I want," Karei growled back.  
  
"If you would let me finish," she glared at Karei. Part of me wanted to kill this woman.   
  
She cleared her throat, "Because the Queen of Earth, your wife, must heal the world for Crystal Tokyo to come about and if Jupiter becomes your wife that won't happen."  
  
"Can't I just heal the earth and those two can still get married," Usagi ventured. I felt a rush of gratitude towards her.  
  
"No. The Queen of earth must heal the world."  
  
An idea hit me, "Can't I just give usa-Serenity-the throne?"  
  
"No. The throne belongs to you. You can't give it up."  
  
"So I have to marry Serenity?"  
  
"Not really," we looked at Queen Pluto in shock. First she says Karei and myself can't marry, then she says we might.  
  
"There is a way to give cleansing powers to Jupiter."  
  
"At the cost of her life," Setsuna spoke up. Queen Pluto glanced at Setsuna.  
  
"Not if you give her the power slowly over a course of a long period then it won't kill her. Just...weaken her a tad."  
  
"How much is 'a tad'?" Karei asked carefully.  
  
"You will a sleep for about two months, and the next 22 months you'll be just strong enough to walk around and do minimum exercise."  
  
"You're kidding," Karei muttered. Queen Pluto shook her head.   
  
"No way! I'm not going to be invalid for two years!" Karei roared. Couldn't say   
I blame her; I would have said the same thing.  
  
Queen Pluto crossed her arms across her chest, "It's either that or Endymion marries Serenity."  
  
"He is not and furthermore who's gonna stop us from getting married?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You and what army?" had this been any other scenario I would've been laughing.  
  
"I don't have time for these childish games-"  
  
"Childish? Childish! You come ruin our sleepover, then you try to force me out of marrying my true love, and then to top it all off you have the audacity to say our love can never be and that you're gonna try and stop it. You don't know whom the hell you're talking to," as she talked rather yelled she started to glow.  
  
"Mako-chan," Setsuna said in an attempt to calm her down.  
  
Queen Pluto looked Makoto in her eyes, "Do you stand behind your self serving decision?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then the destruction of the universe shall be on your head."  



	6. Aftermath

Setsuna's P.o.V.  
  
I shot up out of my sleeping bag gasping for air. Makoto and Mamoru were the only other ones up. I could sense the anger radiating off of Makoto.   
  
"Who the hell does you're mother think she is?" Mamoru asked. She's fate and destiny all in one. You know what they say "Destiny's a bitch" and "You can't fight fate and win."  
  
"Look forget it it's over now, let's get cleaned up," Seijistu murmured. I turned to look at him on the couch. He seemed...perturbed. Haruka and Michiru moaned and sat up.   
  
"Would someone explain what the heck just happened?" Usagi muttered.   
  
"You just meet your soon to be mother-in-law," Seijistu whispered. Usagi groaned, "Let's just clean up the room," I looked around and noticed that it was still a mess from the food fight. Makoto moved to the kitchen to get the mop, broom, and other cleaning things. Everything was going to be alright. Something told me that was a lie.  
  
Makoto's P.o.V.   
  
"Kino Makoto," I stood up and walked over to the principal. He handed me my diploma and said "congratulation". He probably meant "Thank Kami-sama that she out of here." But that didn't matter. I was going to college! I watched as my friend went and got their diplomas.   
  
"The graduates of 1995 please stand," I stood along with Ami, Rei, Usagi, and Minako. Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Seijistu, and little Hotter stood in the front row clapping. I miss you Mamo-chan. I wish you could be here with me. We went outside to the after ceremony. I looked around at all the happy families hugging and kissing their children. Loneliness enveloped me.   
  
"Smile," Haruka said holding her camera to her eye. I forced myself to smile. She lowered her camera.  
  
"What's wrong, Mako-chan?" Michiru asked softly. I turned my head and looked at where Usagi's parents were hugging her and crying.   
  
"Oh my baby's all grown up!" I whirled to just in time to get smothered by Setsuna's hug. She held me in arm's length, "Look how my baby girl grown!" she winked. She was pretending to be my mother. I smiled at her. Setsuna took a handkerchief and dabbed her invisible tears, "They grow so fast," she pretended to cry. Seijistu wrapped his arms around her,  
  
"Don't worry, dear, we'll make more," I burst out laughing at him. Haruka and Michiru were already laughing. Everyone else were staring at us like we were crazy. We probably were. After Setsuna and Seijistu were finished their little drama, we went to get something to eat.  
  
"You guys are crazy," Rei muttered.  
  
"You couldn't expect us not to make a big deal over our little girl," Seijistu said over dramatically. Setsuna took her handkerchief out and pretended to cry again. I started to laugh again.  
  
"Thanks guys," I said after I finished laughing.  
  
"Anytime Mako-chan. We have a present for you."  
  
"You guys have done enough for me already," I started to say but Michiru cut me off.  
  
"Close your eyes," I did as told after a brief hesitation.   
  
I felt someone's breath on my neck, "Karei," Mamo-chan? my eyes shot open. There he was. I threw myself in his arms and kissed him. I felt like I was on fire. We broke apart reluctantly.  
  
"What-how?" he laughed at my confusion.  
  
"I don't know, my boss said I could come back from Italy early. I got to back just in time to see you get your diploma. You looked beautiful."  
  
"I arranged it," Haruka spoke up.  
  
Michiru looked at her, "You never did tell me how you managed to arrange it."  
  
"I promised him that he would live to see tomorrow."  
  
"And if had fired me?"  
  
"He would be missing something very important," Haruka smiled lopsidedly. Seijistu coughed and crossed his legs. 


End file.
